1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ear protection devices, and particularly to such a device wherein means are provided for enabling the wearer to hear low-level voice sounds despite the presence of high-level noise signals.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
Noise pollution is clearly a growing problem. It has, however, been with us sufficiently long enough for the subject to have been given substantial consideration and some corrective measures and protection devices developed. For example, sound-insulating earmuffs are now available, and these are worn in certain noise areas, particularly at airports near jet aircraft and in some manufacturing installations. The difficulty with such devices is, however, that desired or necessary communications between persons wearing them are often impossible or exceedingly difficult.